theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Ship routes make a circle entirely around the island of Vvardenfell, although there is a noticable dearth of ports on the northeast side. There is no easily definable system of ship routes as there is for Silt Strider routes. Prices for passage are dependent on the destination, embarking point, and disposition of the Fee Collector to the passenger, which can be increased with successful Admiration or Bribes. Passage is not instantaneous as it is with magical forms of transportation; the trip from Molag Mar to Khuul, for example, takes seven hours. The ships at Sadrith Mora, and to a lesser extent Vivec, are notable for being nearest to the Mages Guild teleportation Guides; connections to the Silt Strider network are Khuul, Molag Mar, and Vivec. A route between Ebonheart (Blatta Hateria) and Holamayan (Vevrana Aryon) begins operation once the Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies portion of the Main Quest is begun. Ship Routes Ships When the ships are arranged alphabetically, with those that have loot noted, it looks an awful lot like the first part of the alphabet was used for boats with loot, or the developers stopped putting loot on boats once they got to H. * Arrow. Lower deck: Raw Glass, Raw Ebony. Cargo hold: Moon Sugar * Chun-Ook. Many locked doors and containers. Cargo hold: Moon Sugar and Skill Book: 2920, First Seed * Elf-Skerring. Cargo hold: Moon Sugar, Alchemy equipment. Lower level: Raw Ebony * Falvillo's Endeavor. Upper level: ABCs for Barbarians, 40 Moon Sugar, Journeyman's Alchemist tools. Lower level: Raw Ebony * Frost-Ghost * Harpy. Various containers with Moon Sugar * Omenwedur * Pole Star * Priggage * Saucy * Spring * Whistler Shipmasters * Ano Andaram * Gals Arethi * Valveli Arelas * Daynas Darys * Rindral Dralor. Not classed as a Shipmaster, as the others, but as a Rogue. * Talmeni Drethan * Haema Farseer. Farseer makes oversights. She calls her ship the "Wild Rover"; the only ship docked is the "Arrow". She does not mention Tel Aruhn as one of her destinations. * Nireli Farys * Nevosi Hlan * Baleni Salavel * Tonas Telvani. Not a member of the House Telvanni. Operator of the easiest ship route in Vvardenfell: Tel Mora to Vos, tied for first with Vos to Tel Mora * Sedyni Veran. Operator of the easiest ship route in Vvardenfell: Vos to Tel Mora, tied for first with Tel Mora to Vos. Ship-related Quests * Liberate the Limeware: Steal pottery from the Chun-ook * Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies: Blatta Hateria at Ebonheart will tell players they have mistaken her fishing boat for a transport until this quest commences, whereupon she will offer transport to the Holamayan monastery, and Vevrana Aryon will transport back from Holamayan to Ebonheart. Dialogue with Vevrana will usually remind her to offer transportation * Thelsa Dral the Witch: mentioning the completion of this quest to Talmeni Drethan raises her disposition * Boats Boat operators in Vivec City transport passengers from one Canton to another in the manner of Venetian gondoliers. The hats they wear are not found elsewhere. Boat Captains * Dalse Adren * Devas Irano * Aren Maren * Fendryn Delvi * Talsi Uvayn Category:Travel Category:Lists